Doof Gets Held Back
Doof Gets Held Back is a GoAnimate video uploaded by Jack Sullivan on July 10th, 2013. Transcript Miss Callie: "Doof, this has been the 14th you were late to class. Go to the principal's office." Doof: "But Miss Callie!" Miss Callie: "Go there now!" to: the principal's office Principal: "So Doof, what brings you here?" Doof: "I was late to class for the 14th time." Principal: "That's it Doof, you are going to be held back! Go to 6th grade now!" to 6th grade classroom 6th Grade Teacher: "OK class. Time for math. So get out a piece of paper." (kids bring out a piece of paper except for Doof) "Doof, where's your piece of paper?" Doof: "I don't have it. Besides, I'm not in this class." 6th Grade Teacher: "That's it! Go to 5th grade!" is seen at elementary school Doof: "Great! I'm in elementary school!" to: inside a 5th Grade classroom 5th Grade Teacher: "OK class. We're going on a field trip to the zoo. So let's head for the bus. But wait! Doof, why is there a shark on the desk? You're not supposed to bring it with you! That's it! Go to 4th grade!" Doof: (outside the 4th grade classroom) "This is not good!" to: inside the classroom 4th Grade Teacher: "Alright class. How do you spell house?" Doof: "P-P-U-S-E, House!" 4th Grade Teacher: "Doof, that's not how we spell house! You know better than that! That's it! Go to 3rd grade!" to: Doof at 3rd Grade 3rd Grade Teacher: "OK class. Bring out your snack, because it's snacktime." (kids get out snacks except Doof) "Doof, where's your snack?" Doof: "I don't have it." 3rd Grade Teacher: "Go to 2nd grade now!" to: Doof at 2nd Grade 2nd Grade Teacher: "Alright class. It's show and tell time! I hope you brought something to show to the class. Doof, where's your something to Show and Tell?" Doof: "I don't have it." 2nd Grade Teacher: "Go to 1st grade now!" to: Doof at 1st grade 1st Grade Teacher: "OK class. Let's sing a song!" Doof: "Hey stupid! I have a song for you, Move move move your train riding across the tracks! Boom boom boom boom and then you die!" 1st Grade Teacher: "That was the worst song ever! That's it Doof! Go to Kindergarten!" to: Doof at Kindergarten Kindergarten Teacher: "OK class, it's art time! So you can paint what you like! Doof, where's your painting picture?" Doof: "I don't have it." Kindergarten Teacher: "Then go to preschool!" Doof: (outside the preschool building) "Why did I get held back all the way to preschool?" to: Inside preschool Preschool Teacher: "Who wants chocolate and milk?" Preschooler: "Me!" Doof: "Oh boy, I am so hungry!" eats all the foods on the floor Preschooler: "Doof ate all the chocolate and drank all the milk!" (cries) Preschool Teacher: "Doof, you know we got to share! That's it! Go home now!" home Doof's Father: "Oh my god, Doof! I can't believe you got held back all the way to preschool! Your mother and I are so mad at you!" Doof's Mother: "Doof, you're grounded grounded grounded forever!" Doof: "Mom and Dad, I am sorry!" Doof's Father: "No sorrys! Now go to your room now and stay there for one day!" Doof: (running away crying) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Link to Video http://goanimate.com/videos/0a9VtFvv17oA Category:Grounded Videos Category:Held back videos